Memory Lane
by liljulie35
Summary: A small fic written for Valentines challenge. Clarisse wanders down memory lane.


_I own nothing. Big big big thank you to Jo for helping me out with this. We got lost in our C&J world together lol xx_

Clarisse shivered slightly and pulled the blanket around her a little tighter. The breeze coming in from the sea was getting colder now but her mind was elsewhere. As she stared out at the ocean view she wasn't looking at the sunset. She wasn't watching the birds flying across the horizon. She was wrapped up in her own little world.

"_Have you had a chance to see the garden yet, your Majesty?" She wasn't listening to him. Her mind was focused on the arm wrapped around her waist and the body swaying along with hers._

"_Your Majesty?" Snapping her head up to meet his eyes she couldn't speak. "Clarisse?"_

_Shaking her head slightly. "Oh, sorry Joseph. What were you saying?"_

"_I was just asking if you had had a chance to view the garden now that it is finally finished?" _

_Joseph twirled her around in an intricate dance step. Clarisse almost lost her footing she was so caught up in her thoughts but Joseph covered it well. "How about we take a little walk around the garden? You look like you could do with a bit of fresh air." Clarisse could only nod at him. As he led her out of the ballroom all she was aware of was the ever present hand on the small of her back guiding her out of the room. Joseph directed her out the doors and waved to the guards for some privacy. It was then Clarisse felt it. He slowly reached for her hand and as he lifted her hand up to kiss the back of it there eyes locked. She saw it instantly. Something in his eyes, something different but strangely familiar. It was the same look she had seen in him many times before. The way he held her gaze a moment longer than needed, the hand ever present in the base of her back...it was love, he was in love . In love with her._

She sighed loudly staring out into the horizon, sun almost gone. That night had been wonderful but it could only be one night. She was Queen for heavens sake not some silly hormonal teenager in the first flush of love. After the Independence Day Ball it was much harder to be around each other than ever before. They had something that night, something beyond words , they were drawn to each other . Time and time again Clarisse had told herself it could never work but one look into his eyes and her heart would break. She wanted him, needed him but couldn't have him. It got worse when Mia left college and moved permanently to Genovia. Joseph asked her to bring their relationship into the open. He wanted marriage and that was one thing Clarisse couldn't give him.

"_You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Oh god what had she done. She was pushing him away, losing him._

"_No Joseph! I..."_

"_Your Majesty." He turned and left her standing alone. He was leaving her something he promised he would never do. She didn't know what to do, where to go. All she could hear was that damned music. She needed space, needed to get out of there. Charlotte was speaking to her but she couldn't take it in. Tears started to form in her eyes as she snapped at Charlotte before escaping to the privacy of her suite to let the tears flow freely._

"What are you thinking about?" Clarisse jumped slightly. She hadn't heard him open the patio door. Turning around and leaning on the railing she stared at him, taking in every inch. "I called you and when you didn't reply naturally I had to come and make sure you were alright." Joseph walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist while Clarisse's went around his shoulders. "Mmm, my knight in shining armour." She chuckled slightly then kissed him on the nose.

"I was thinking about the past." Clarisse turned in his arms to lean on the railing. "It doesn't do well to dwell on the past. We are here now and thats all that matters." Her eyes closed and Joseph began to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Joseph. You do know that?" Lifting his head slightly he began to kiss his way up her neck to whisper in her ear. "Of course I know my darling and I thank god everyday." Clarisse turned her head and their lips met briefly but tenderly. They both gazed out at the ocean in front of them. It was dark now but that didn't matter they were just enjoy being wrapped in each others arms.

"Do fish sleep?" Joseph couldn't help but burst with laughter. This was the part of Clarisse he loved and the part he discovered after they married. "Where on earth did that come from?" She laughed with him.

"I was just thinking about it. It never occurred to me before. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's one of the reason's I love you." Joseph began to nuzzle into the crook of her neck again. "Thank you again for my gift. It is wonderful. I also can't believe you managed to keep this under wraps for so long."

"Well Charlotte helped me a great deal, Mia loved the idea and you know I have always wanted to go to Paris."

"Did you like mine? Judging by your reaction I think it might have been a success"

"Oh I think so." Clarisse turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"Have you enjoyed your first valentines day as a married man?" Holding her a little tighter her kissed the top of her head. "More than I ever dreamed of. We should come here more often you know. A place all to ourselves. No one else around for miles, all that privacy to do whatever we like."

"I would love to do this all the time but I can't leave Mia just yet, darling."

"I know but promise me we can sneak away every now and then. It's nice to get you all to myself." Clarisse lifted her head and brought her lips onto Joseph's. What was only meant to be a quick peck soon turned into something a little more heated and as Clarisse felt Joseph's tongue gently stroke her bottom lip she had no choice but to surrender to her husband. As Clarisse began to unbutton his shirt Joseph managed to whisper huskily between kisses . "Shall we move this inside? As much as I would love to make love to you under the stars it is a little cold." Chuckling Clarisse untangled herself from his arms and with a flirtatious smile began to walk inside. Joseph watched her enter the house. No matter what had happened in the past he knew they would make it to this point. He didn't think it was be quite this good but he sure wasn't complaining. He heard her voice again "I think I might slip into your valentines present. I wouldn't wanted it to go to waste." That was all the encouragement Joseph needed and he almost ran into the house and lifting Clarisse into his arms they disappeared to celebrate their first valentines day as a married couple.


End file.
